Broken Heart
by Nejihott
Summary: Hinata has a broken heart. She writes about it in her diary. One-shot.


**Naruto characters do not belong to me. They belong to their rightful creator. Also sorry for any mispelled words, grammer errors, and shortness.**

**~Broken Heart~**

I feel absolutely no emotion right now.

I can't even read my favorite fanfiction.

Fanfictions usually make me happy when I'm sad but this time it isn't working at all.

Music is not helping me at all either.

Music is just random noise in the background with no meaning at all.

I guess this is the feeling of a broken heart.

A feeling that I have never felt before.

If only I didn't chase after him.

If only I had given up after all the stuff he told me.

But, I didn't.

I kept chasing after him over and over again hoping that I could be the person to make him feel again.

_**~Flashback~**_

In the beginning I became curious in you because everyone was talking about you. It was neither in a bad way nor in a good way. My curiosity got the best of me. This curiosity lead me to get info on you. The info on you wasn't bad or good. It was just typical crazy stuff that most people our age do. Then I learn that you was dating that girl. Sakura. I should have given up then. I didn't. I fake myself into saying I just wanted to be friends with you and that's all.

I became friends with Temari just so I could learn more about you. She was your best friend. She gave me your cell phone number. That's when I learned about your girlfriend. You two were crazy about each other. I became friends with your girlfriend Sakura. She didn't have a problem with me becoming close to you. I didn't know that your ex Ino was planning on breaking your relationship up. She used me against both you and Sakura. She would tell you that I told Sakura this and that. Thenshe would turn around and tell Sakura that I did this to you. Ino would then turn around and said that I was trying to save myself by telling you and Sakura that I was lieing on her. You believed all of Ino's lies. You threaten me so many time. I broke after a while. I ran away telling myself that I will never come back to you.

In the end Ino didn't get what she wanted. All she got was the opposite of what she wanted. She wanted you back. All her lies came out which lead to you to hate her with a passion but this also lead to you being heart broken by Sakura. After that, you gave up completely on relationships.

Later on that year, I ended up in a class with you. I sat in front of you. You remembered me and started to talk to me and play with me. This made me like you again. This time I became hooked on you.

Over the summer break leading to our sophomore year, I talked to you more and more. I became even more drawn into your world. I started to leave my world completely just to try to be in yours more.

I couldn't believe my luck my sophomore year. I had a class with you! I was so happy. We even sat close to each other. Just because you were near me, I was happy. This also gave me the chance to see your true personality when you're around the boys. I liked what I saw. My luck even continued that whole year. All our classes were the same except of the periods. You would asked me for help for Human A.P. work. All this stuff brought us closer and made us text even more until I finally told you. I told you that I liked you.

You told me about how you don't believe in relationships but I ignored it. I decided then that I would work a way into your frozen heart. You started to come over. Being the person you are. You flirted with me and stuff. This lasted for a few months. Then I asked you, what are going to do? You rejected me. Later on you asked me do I want to be friends with you or friends with benefits. The idea of friends with benefits repulsed me and I decided with just being friends. You agreed with my decision.

Later on that month my best friend Tenten got a boyfriend. Her boyfriend was your friend. She stopped talking me and left me alone. I changed my mind about the friends with benefits and asked you about it. You agreed with it. That's when I stopped thinking about my actions when you came over. I did crazy stuff with you.

We even went to the little fair together. Everyone kept asking me was I girlfriend. It was such a nice feeling. Months later we went to the movies together. It was such an awesome night. I wish I could have that day over and over again. I should have known that something bad would happen.

**_~End Of Flashback~_**

Yesterday, you told me that if we went together there was a major chance that we would break up a week later. Then you asked me would I rather have the short relationship or stay with friends with benefits. I chose friends with benefits because there was no use of such a short relationship. We sat in quietness for a couple of minutes then you asked me will I go out with you again. Of course I had every reason to asked why. You took it as rejection and was like guess that's no and wouldn't let me explain my side. I was left heartbroken and rejected. Later on that day when it was actually after 12 p.m. I tried to bring it back up because I really wanted to be your girlfriend so bad. You shot me down! I called and talked to a few of my friends. In the end I ended up sending you such a stupid text. I'm so sure it destroyed any chance I had of ever being with you. I hate myself. I have brought this broken heart upon myself. I hate you as well Naruto….yet my stupid self loves you still. I fell in love with you. A person I should have never fallen in love with.


End file.
